Happy Birthday Teto
by SunnyLen
Summary: Its Teto-chans birthday once again, but whos going to believer her? After all it is April first.


**Just a quick one-shot I wrote for Teto-chan, as I remembered what day it is. I hope you like it ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday Teto-chan~<p>

I expect them to sing to me as I open my eyes and jump out of bed. But of course they weren't going to. No-one was going to be with me to celebrate my 15.5th birthday.

It is more likely to be, 'Hey Teto!' (this is where I turn around and get a drink in my face.) 'LOL April Fools!' That's how my birthday usually went down.

No, I'm not going to smile for you today.

As I trudged through the school building, keeping my head down low, being careful to avoid any stupid tricks the rest of them were playing on each other.

I was on a little mission of my own, the same one I set myself every year. To try and invite people to my birthday party. I nervously approached my two good friends Miku and Rin and held out the birthday invitations to them. 'H-here.' I said softly, obviously not my usual self.

Teal and blue eyes looked up at me and they both started laughing. 'Oh Teto-chan, you try do to that same thing every year!' Rin exclaimed, tossing my beloved invitation into the air.

'Oh well, you sure almost had me Teto!' Miku spoke up quickly afterwards, probably trying to make me feel better. Oh well guess what? It didn't work.

I turned my back on them to try and find other friends to invite, I don't even know why I expected it to be different this year. I ducked out of the classroom, not paying full attention as to where I was going, which of course has its consequences.

Before I had the chance to do anything a shota-like voice yelled 'CHARGE!' and various boys appeared from either end of the corridor. Mikuo. Akaito. Dell. Gakupo. All running at me and in an instant I was covered in white powder, causing me to drop all my birthday invitations.

Clouds of flour erupted over me, getting in my face, my hair and all over my clothes. I coughed and tried to wave the powder away. This was so unfair, my birthday. I covered my face, not wanting them to see me cry and ran away.

At home I sat in my room, dusting the last remains of the flour from my hair. This had been the worst birthday ever. Why? Why did no-one ever believe me. All year round I am nice to all of them and then they don't even acknowledge my birthday, the one day that really matters to me.

A few tears ran down my cheeks once again, I had never felt so alone. A gentle knock on the door startled me and I hastily wiped away my tears, not wanting to see the person (probably prankster) to see me cry.

To my surprise the head of Neru Akita peered round the door, she smiled at me, not at her phone, at me. 'Happy Birthday Teto-chan.' She said softly before pushing the door open.

In her hands she had a gift, all wrapped up in bread patterned paper with a huge red ribbon on the top. 'I-is that for me?' I questioned, I was still uncertain. No-one had believed my birthday before, and Neru hardly ever talked to me!

She laughed sweetly before going to sit beside me on the floor. 'Of course it is, who else is it going to be for?' She asked, handing me the present.

I squeaked excitedly, my tears long forgotten. I actually had a birthday present! I tore the paper off, putting the big red bow on Nerus head (she didn't seem to mind). Inside was a photo of Neru and me, one of the only times she had stopped looking at her phone long enough to have her picture taken with me. On the back of the picture frame was a note,

'Happy Birthday Teto, truly you are my best friend. And no Teto, before you ask this is not an April Fools joke. Love Neru.' She had also drawn me a cute chibi bread picture at the bottom.

I flung my arms around the surprised girl, thanking her over and over. It took her a while but she returned the embrace (she isn't really the hugging sort.)

'Now come on, I have something else for you.' She said standing up and grabbing my hand.

I quickly grabbed my bread-chan plushie from my bed before letting her take me downstairs.

A wonderful sight met my eyes as we went into the living room. The walls were all decorated with red ribbons and balloons. Happy Birthday banners hung on the edge of the table which was covered in heaps of the best food.

But that wasn't the best part, everyone was there! Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, Haku, Luka…need I say them all? My friends!

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TETO!' they all cheered, applauding me. I grinned widely, glancing over to Neru beside me, she too was smiling.

'Happy Birthday' she said quietly (well compared to the rest of them) before pulling me into a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The end =D If you are wondering why Neru-chan is being so nice its because I am a fangirl of Teto x Neru. hehehe.<strong>

**Please review, they are like children to me :') I hope you escaped April Fools without being fooled!**


End file.
